1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to expansible trailers adaptable to provide increased usable floor area, and relates more particularly to expansible trailers adaptable for use as a mobile gym.
2. Description of Related Art
Expandable trailers are not new. However, up to now, expandable trailers have been cumbersome to use, complicated to make, and expensive to build. A typical prior art example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,755 to Steffens. In the Steffens patent the roof, walls, and floor of the structure are interconnected by a sophisticated arrangement of fastening elements, which are hydraulically or pneumatically controlled and operated. Design and assembly of the structure disclosed in the Steffens patent requires a fair amount of precision among interconnected parts. An error in arrangement of one element renders the entire structure inoperable. The precision design demands of the Steffens patent drives up manufacturing costs. Manufacture of the typical expansible trailer, in general, exceeds the purchase price of most motor vehicles (such as heavy duty pick up trucks) required to tow such trailers. An object of the present invention is to develop an expansible trailer, the manufacturing costs of which are in the range of the retail purchase price of a typical heavy duty conventional trailer.
The mobile gym disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,267 to Talucci appears simplistic. The Talucci patent discloses a trailer with expandable side panels which are lowered and raised by spring tensioning means, the construction and operation of which are very simple. However, the spring tensioning means themselves obstruct the usable area of the expanded floor. The Talucci patent is very simple to make and operate but does not disclose a simple means for maximizing the usable area of the expanded floor. An object of the present invention is to provide an expandable trailer that maximizes the usable area of the expanded floor, and whose operation is simple. Another object is to develop an expansible trailer whose walls are easily extended and retracted by a single person and in a substantially short time. An additional object of the present invention is to develop an expansible trailer, the manufacturing costs of which are in the range of the purchase price of a typical heavy duty conventional trailer.